JAQUE MATE O NO ?
by Dark Neko Kuroshitsune
Summary: llega un nuevo chico rival de Ciel por el corazón de la pequeña Lizzy lo tomaran como una partida de ajedrez ? el rey esta acorralado y casi pierde a la reina habrá un jaque mate o no?...Alois tiene sentimientos y no solo eso Claude también un peón y un rey luchando por una reina el peón ara jaque mate ...o no ? .. lo se pésimo summary denle una oportunidad


_**Hola! He llegado:D con mi primer fic de KUROSHITSUJI x3 acá les va el primer cap espero que les guste a antes de que se me olvide Ciel y Alois si Alois está vivo ;D no se odian a muerte más bien son extrañamente amigos y sus mansiones están cerca ,Luka está vivo y es su hermano de sangre tiene 10 años y nunca existió el contrato de él y Hannah xD todo producto de mi retorcida mente si hay una duda las responderé x3 .3. Kuroshitsuji NO me pertenece **_

_Pensamientos __**carta **_

***************************JAQUE MATE…O NO ?*** ***********************************

Cieeeeel- se veía a una rubia de ojos verdes en la mansión Phantomhive corriendo por todos lados –Lady Elizabeth deje de correr –decía un Sebastian tratando de calmar a la chica –no sabe aún .? –dijo la sonriente chica sentándose al lado de su prometido y este la miraba con sus semblante serio –a que se refiere lady Elizabeth?-la chica lo miro inflando las las mejillas –hoy se a mudado el hijo de la familia Eluka a la mansión que está al frente –Sebastian miro al peliazul que tomaba un poco de te –ya lo sabía Lizzy -Lizzy lo miro con un semblante triste –no iremos a darle la bienvenida .?-Ciel dejo su taza de té en la mesa y miro la rubia –no ,tengo trabajo que hacer –se levantó de la mesa sin mirar a la rubia que parecía contener las lágrimas –Sebastian termina de limpiar y sube a mi despacho -el pelinegro miro a la chica y le sonrió (cof falso cof ) –yes ,my lord …no se preocupe lady Elizabeth –la rubia se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida –Sebas-chan estaré en los jardines –,Sebastian termino de recoger la mesa ,escucho el sonido de alguien llamar a la puerta (puerta ven ..ok no ._.)se encontró con una joven de unos 13 años algo baja de estatura pero con pecho y cintura notables de cabello negro atado en dos coletas altas por dos listones azules, piel pálida y ojos azul zafiro vestida con un traje de sirvienta un poco más abajo de las rodillas ,manga corta de color azul marino con volados blanco y una gargantilla negra con una gota de cristal azul Zafiro colgando en el centro-buenas tardes-la chica miro al pelinegro haciendo una sonrisa casi imperceptible e hiso una reverencia ,le extendió una carta– para el Joven Phantomhive –Sebastian miro a la chica y tomo la carta –con su permiso me retiro-la desconocida hiso otra reverencia dio media vuelta para luego caminar en dirección contraria pasando por los jardines sin que Elizabeth notara su presencia –quien diría que te encontraría aquí me pregunto si Claude sabes que volviste…Akari –el pelinegro cerró la puerta y subió al despacho del peliazul – bo-chan le han mandado una carta a usted–el demonio le entrego la carta a lo que el menor la recibió y comenzó a leerla

_**Para: el Joven Ciel Phantomhive **_

_**Muy buenas tardes y disculpe las molestias, como ha de saber me he mudado cerca de usted y quiero invitarlo a una cena que se efectuara hoy a las 8:30 en mi Mansión y que además de usted estará otro invitado además su prometida también está invitada…Gracias de antemano **_

_**Orión Eluka **_

El joven arrugola carta y la lanzo al piso –disculpe bo-chan pero creo que sería prudente ir –el peliazul miro disgustado al mayordomo –sería una pérdida de tiempo – se levantó y miro por la ventana quedando de espaldas viendo como la rubia corría jugando por los jardines –permítame recordarle que la familia Eluka es uno de sus competidores más fuertes en sus compañías -el peliazul chasqueo molesto la lengua –busca un traje adecuado para lizzy y uno para mí –el peliazul se giró y miro al mayordomo – yes my Lord –

*************************EN LA MANSION TRANCY *********************************

No es justo me has ganado de nuevo Alois – se escuchaba una risa divertida en medio de los jardines de la mansión Trancy –ya te dije Luka no me ganaras – el rubio rio de nuevo mientras que el menor solo hacia un puchero –Claude prepárame un baño ahora – el rubio miro al mayordomo y le sacaba la lengua - yes , you higness –siguió al rubio que se había levantado y comenzado a caminar- Luka por perder te tocara recoger el tablero y las piezas de ajedres -el mayordomo y el ojiazul entraban en la mansión dejando al pequeño solo –tramposo a la próxima te gano y recogerás tú el tablero –el pelicastaño claro murmuraba y no se dio cuenta de que una presencia femenina lo miraba divertida –buenas tardes – el menor seguía murmurando mientras recogía las piezas –joven –Luka no se daba cuenta de la persona que le hablaba y siguió recogiendo piezas pero se le cayeron haciendo que murmurara más e hiciera una mueca algo graciosa –lo ayudo –la chica rio un poco y recogió las piezas que estaban en el piso entregándoselas –a-are ?-la chica lo miro sonriendo –Akira …disculpe usted es Joven Alois Trancy ?-Luka rio mientras terminaba de guardar las piezas –no el es mi hermano yo soy Luka Trancy mucho gusto-la chica lo miro y le sonrió y hacia una reverencia –el gusto es mío Joven Luka -el chico se sonrojo un poco-puede llevarme con él o con el mayordomo principal ?-Luka le sonrió sonrojado –s-si sígame lady –dijo sin percatarse de la vestimenta de la chica –nee joven Luka no me llame lady solo soy una simple sirvienta ( xD)-avanzo con el chico-esta bien disculpe como se llama .?-entraron a la mansión y el castaño hiso una seña de que se sentara a lo que esta negó con amabilidad –mi nombre es Akari –Luka sonrio tímidamente – iré a buscarlo ya debe haber salido del baño –el joven se fue dejando a la chica sola en el recibidor de la mansión, luego de 5 minutos Akira sintió que alguien llegaba -el Amo Alois no desea bajar para que lo buscaba?-la pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que le hablaba –_n-no puede ser …no puede ser el…Claude –_se giró y vio sorprendida al pelinegro de ojos dorados que a diferencia a ella la miraba con una sonrisa sádica y se acercaba a ella –Akira –chan–el mayordomo se acercaba más a ella y le susurraba sádicamente - que hace por aquí?-le lamio el lóbulo de la oreja a y la besaba lo que la chica se sonrojaba furiosamente y se alejaba de golpe –m-mi amo le ha mandado esto al joven Alois –la chica tartamudeaba un poco y le entrego la carta al mayordomo que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona al ver la reacción de esta –c-con su permiso me retiro-la chica salió casi corriendo de la mansión dejando solo al pelinegro –esto será muy interesante …-el pelinegro se llevó una mano a los labios –CLAUDE hiso una mueca de enfado al escuchar la vos del rubio

_**Bueeh que tal quedo ? :3 comente me harian muy feliz hay alguna duda cometi algún error me dicen x3 espero que les haya gustado **_

_**PD:los que leen mi fic AISHITERU BAKA pronto terminare el capi x33 mata nee! **_


End file.
